Xelak (Legacy: Twisted)
Emotion is a loose cannon, or so I've found. It can be your best friend one second, and your mortal enemy the next; and whatever it is, it is always uncontrollable. - Xelak Xelak, known also as Xelak Neverowl or just The Never Owl, is the protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts Legacy spin-off, Kingdom Hearts Legacy: Twisted. Similar to his previous incarnation, Xelak feels no emotion, and looks at everything in terms of logic and rationality, on a purely positive-negative scale that weighs things in terms of how good or bad it would be to him. When we are first introduced to him, he has already been working several months on a study of human social interaction, in the hopes that by understanding humans, he can regan his lost humanity. Appearance Xelak is tall, thin, and wiry, which automatically leads many to believe that his original form was one of the Herrvahk; this, however, is not true. Xelak was actually an Alkemae, and a very well-known one at that, even at his young age. He was 16 when Kami's army of Heartless and Ethereal attacked and destroyed the Alkemae home planet during his conquest of the worlds, but his Nobody appearance is closer to 18 or 19. He has long brown hair, which falls in spikes down to his shoulders, and brown eyes. His face is angular, with high cheek bones and a strong chin, and his expression is often cool and collected. He typically wears an old Black Cloak that he's owned for some time, usually without a shirt underneath it. He always wears long, grey pants, and white tennis shoes with black treads. Personality As mentioned above, Xelak's interaction with others is based intirely on a cost-benefit analysis. In other terms, he does what's best for himself in the long run, ignoring the cost to others. His desire to overthrow Kami actually stems from this; originally, because he was a Nobody, Xelak had trouble interacting socially, since other humans shunned him and he couldn't relate to their emotionally-charged lives. So, he began a study of human social interaction. However, his study is repeatedly hindered by racial tension - tension begun and sponsored by Kami. Thus, by this logic, to increase his ease of social interaction and make getting what is best for him simpler, Kami and his government must go. Xelak is highly logical. He has no emotions to speak of whatsoever, and his concern for his temamates does not extend beyond the logic that keeping the Freedom's Treason Syndicate intact will preserve the psychological and emotional state of the team, allowing for optimum performance. Because he views things purely intellectually, Xelak often speaks using archaic or complicated words, e.g. substituting "wont" for "prone to." However, as time wears on, Xelak begins to feel certain biological and mental responses to interacting with his team. Ivankov Wahnsinn, Kami's mad scientist, proved that it was because Xelak was developing emotions. Reza theorized that, because human hearts are defined by their interactions with others, Xelak's interactons with the others on the Syndicate were slowly developing a sort of proto-heart for him; not a true replacement, but enough to feel some emotion. Powers & Abilities As a greater Nobody, Xelak is naturally gifted in the area of a certain magic; in this case, the magic of Cure. He uses this mastery very skillfully in battle, augmenting his physical strength, allowing him to punch holes in concrete and steel, leap incredible distances, or run a superhuman speeds. This control of Cure magics also causes his to heal at an increased rate, so that battle injuries are wiped clean quickly, often overnight. He can also heal others using this magic, instantly curing wounds and replenishing their stamina. His abilities, however, are limited by how much magical energy remains his his magic resevoir. Xelak has also proven to be incredible adept at combat, both with weapons and hand-to-hand. His sparring speed is unusually high, allowing him both to dodge attacks and retaliate quickly. Reza, who is called the best assassin of his generation, once remarked that fighting with Xelak was "like fighting with the wind; you know it's there, because you can see what it does to the stuff around you, and you can feel it, but you can't touch it with your bare hands and you can't see it, even when it's hitting you full in the face." On numerous occassions, Xelak has proven himself to be the equal of, or greater than, many powerful figures; he fought Thanatos, the physical incarnation of Death, to a standstill, and defeated Duke Jeredov Wahnsinn, a Herrvahk with Nobody-like control over fire, twice, killing him the second time. Out of all of the Freedom's Treason Syndicate, Xelak has often proven himself to be one of the most intelligent. Complex puzzles are almost a joke to him, and he was easily able to replicate Reza's military genius by applying his natural logic to the decisions Reza had made, allowing him to trace Reza's thought processes exactly. However, as time wore on and his emotions became more dominant, Xelak began to allow himself to be ruled by them, and as such his logic became dormant. Story Quotes *''"How frustrating. It seems their hatred of me - or, rather, what I am - is preventing me from successfully interacting with them socially. This merits further study."'' *''"Study of human social interactions, day two hundred forty-four. I have concluded that the racial tensions propagated by Kami must be erased if I am to succeed. To this end, Kami's reign must be drawn artificially to a close. Promptness in this goal would be a boon."'' *''"I hear you're the best. Prove it to me. Kill every person in this bar without suffering a scratch, and I will give you Xelot on a silver platter, I swear it."'' *''"Please, calm down. It is not merely your sister that is the source of my curiosity; it is the both of you."'' *''"Kami is the one responsible for the way you are. Would you like to show him how you feel?"'' *''"Child, I could eliminate you in a hundred different ways, without even summoning my weapon. If you want to fight Xelot, show me you could stand a chance."'' *''"Study of human social interactions, day two hundred fifty seven. I've been met with success. My acting has convinced all of them that we share something in common: we all have a personal vendetta against Kami and/or Xelot, and thus, by default, the same person."'' *''"To endow lesser Nobodies with the strength of greater Nobodies...such a process could be potentially catastrophic."'' *''"Crockery, Wahnsinn. We both know Nobodies can't feel emotions. I suppose I was mistaken about your intelligence."'' *''"Reza...I'm afraid. I'm feeling fear. What is wrong with me?"'' *''"Such glory! Such ecstasy! Emotions are truly a thing of wonder!"'' *''"I couldn't give less of a damn about your fucking eye, Spectre! GET STYLIA OUT OF THERE!"'' *''"You want to leave? Fine! The team would be better off without your goddamn defeatism anyway!"'' *''"Reza...emotions are uncontrollable...potentially devastating...and yet capable of such wonder. I can barely comprehend."'' *''"Stylia? Oh my gods...you're alive!"'' *''"...no. No, it can't be! Stylia, say it isn't true! Say it!"'' *''"I love you...I've always loved you."'' *''"Study of human social interactions, day one thousand, sixty-three. It seems as though I finally do have a personal vendetta against Kami."'' *''"No...not stupidity. Hope. Love. Courage. These are the things that drive me."'' *''"It appears as though you were right...in the end, I was nothing..."'' Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy: Twisted